Addison Moreau
by Summer Jackson
Summary: Kate Moreau has been missing for weeks now and she finnaly decides to call Neal to ask him something, can he protect her 14 year old sister Addison? After Addison gets shot she is taken into a protection program by the FBI and shows to be helpful in the same way Neal is with cases, all while working with Neal and Mozzie to find Kate.
1. Chapter 1

**Short beginning I know, but I'm finishing up my first story in a Percy Jackson series so when its over it will be longer.**

Neil's P.O.V.

I sat in my apartment thinking about everything that was happening. 'Kate's gone, but she didn't just leave me some one made her, I know it. The man with the ring, he took her and now I have to find her. If only she would call.' The phone started to ring. But I ignored it. I was too busy to deal with telemarketers.

"Pick up the phone!" Mozzie yelled from the couch. I just ignored him and let it go to voicemail.

Voice Mail: Neal, It's Kate. I need you to follow my-

Neal: Kate!

Kate: Listen Neal, don't talk, just listen. She's in danger you have to find her.

Neal: Who?

Mozzie was up and looking at me by that time. He mouthed the word 'Kate?' I didn't answer. I was preoccupied.

Kate: Addison.

Neal: Addison?

Kate: Yes, Neal you have to find her, promise me you will.

Neal: I promise

Kate: Hurry they're coming for her soon.

Neal: Wait, who's they. Kate? Kate? God damn it!

She hung up. I threw the phone on the floor in anger. It was silent for a few seconds before Mozzie spoke, "What did she want?"

I took a deep breath before speaking, "Addison, she's in danger. She wants me to find her."

"Addison?" Mozzie said with surprise, "As in Kate's 14 year old sister?"

"Yea, Addison." I said still in shock. It was silent for a second again.

"How are you going to find her?" Mozzie asked. I gave him a confused look. "You've got a two mile leash. You really think she's within your range.

"I'm going to tell Peter." I said looking straight into his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Neal's P.O.V.

I walked up to Peters door and took a breath. I was probably crazy for doing this, insane, actually. If I told Peter he had to let me find Addison, I would have to tell him I've been looking for Kate. But I had to for Addison… For Kate.

I lightly hit my fist on his door. "Come in," he said from the other side. I took a step into the room and stood awkwardly in the doorway while Peter wrote on some files. Without even looking up he knew it was me, "Well, that's a first." I gave him a confused look, "You didn't barge in, and you actually knocked. I'm impressed." I was silent, "What no smirk?"

I decided just to get over with it. "I've been looking for Kate."

Peter still didn't look up from his papers. "I figured."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes," he said finally looking up, "but one question though, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I need a favor of you." I told him in the most serious voice I have ever talked to him in before.

"Neal, you know I can't let you go find Kate. I mean-" he said before I interrupted him.

"No there's this girl, 14 years old. Good kid. Her names Addison, Addie for short-" I started to say.

"Neal get on with it." He interrupted.

"She's Kate's sister," Peter's eyes grew wide, "Look Kate and Addison's parents died when Addison was 11 and Kate was 23. Being a legal Adult, Kate became her legal guardian. Now Kate's gone, but I got a call… from Kate. She said someone was coming for Addison. I don't know who, but she's in danger and I've got to find her. But I highly doubt she's in my two-mile radius. I'll really need your help on this.

"Okay, I'll let you go." Peter replied plainly.

"Really?" I was kind of surprised.

"Yes, but on 1 condition, me and my agents are coming with you. If some one's after this girl we might need back up." Peter said before Cruz walked in with 3 coffees.

"Cruz I need you to find me a girl. Her name is…" Peter said not remembering.

"Addison… Addison Moreau, 14 years old." I said quickly.

"And why are you looking for a teenage girl?" she asked.

"Well, Neal here says she's in danger. I guess were going to find out." Peter said in a tone that showed he was a little suspicious of me.

"And what are you going to do with this girl when you find her." Cruz asked.

Peter didn't know how to answer that and neither did I. "We'll figure it out then." I said.


End file.
